Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks
Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks is the ninth game in the controversial and bloody Mortal Kombat series. Shaolin Monks was developed and published by Midway for the PlayStation 2 and Xbox and was released September 16th, 2005 in the United States. In October 2004, the president of Midway, David F. Zucker, called the release of Shaolin Monks the "first step toward delivering something that Mortal Kombat fans have been calling for: a new game set in the Mortal Kombat universe every year." Gameplay Mortal Komat: Shaolin Monks is a non canon game that takes place in between Mortal Kombat and Mortal Kombat II, with the opening scene of the game depicting the final moments of the first Mortal Kombat tournament. As Shang Tsung, Goro, and other evil enemies escape to Outworld, the warriors from The Order of Light in close pursuit, Liu Kang and Kung Lao, are stranded within Tsung's crumbling island. The game centers on Liu Kang and Kung Lao as they travel through the different realms in order to stop Shang Tsung. In addition to Liu Kang and Kung Lao, there are characters for you to unlock in both the co-op and versus modes. Several other characters appear in order to help, including Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Jax and Raiden while many others must be defeated including Goro, Reptile, Mileena, Kitana, Jade, and Baraka. Also included is a Ko-op mode wherein two players can work together to get through the game. Special team attacks become available only in this mode as well as some areas and items. Sub-Zero and Scorpion can be unlocked as playable characters in the Ko-op mode. In addition to these two and the two main characters, four other characters can be unlocked in the versus mode: Reptile, Kitana, Baraka, and Johnny Cage. Shaolin Monks has a gameplay device called the Multi-Direction Fighting Engine which allows the player to deal with many enemies surrounding the player fluidly while maintaining the ability to link combo attacks across multiple enemies. The engine also allows the player to continue their combos after launching an enemy into the air through a powerful attack or a throw. Various other moves can be performed against an enemy including using one as a shield against other attacks and propelling the player off the back of one into another enemy. The environment also plays a vital role in the game as there are several hazards that will instantly kill an enemy which range from a mere pit in the floor to rotating wheels of spikes. Many hazards also play a part in solving a puzzle in a specific area. Included are some fatalities from the original Mortal Kombat II game that get some updates with new technology in the 3D world. There are also some more new fatalities for the characters to give the players variety in regards to the one-fatality per character in Deadly Alliance. The player can unlock the ability to do Multalities, which is a fatality performed on multiple enemies at one time. The concept of a Brutalities from Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 have also been brought back, though with a different function. A good contribution to this game is the unlockable version of Mortal Kombat II, whilst not the complete original version of the game (the Random Character Select trick and the method to access the hidden character Smoke do not work due to a programming error), opening this is not difficult, all that has to be done is complete the 5 missions given to you by Smoke in a hidden section of the living forest and is accessed in the main menu's Kontent screen (note: although Smoke's missions are available in the European release, Mortal Kombat II is not unlockable). The original backgrounds of Mortal Kombat II were used as the basis for the areas and environments of Shaolin Monks. Throughout the game are coded messages written vertically, translatable through the references of Concept 86 and 87, unlockable pieces of Concept Art via Ko-Op, exclusively. The text on the tournament victories wall in the Portal (later leading to the Foundry) reads "LIU KANG WILL DIR" (NOT die), obviously referencing (though technically predicting) Liu Kang's death during Deadly Alliance. Several banners surrounding and en-route to Mileena's arena in the Living Forest treetop area read "TOASTY" once translated. Two glowing symbols above the entrances to the alternate routes in the Soul Tombs read "FIRE" and "WIND", respectively. The symbol for "LIZARD" is repeated several times within Reptile's Lair in the Living Forest, most notably as the activator of the statue challenges. Survival Mode, remaining hidden for close to a year, was discovered by two Mortal Kombat Online users on the 21st of April, 2006. Survival Mode comprises of nine challenges which vary in difficulty, featuring recurring bosses and enemies, as well as exclusive arenas. The process for unlocking Survival Mode is featured on several MK-related websites. Characters *Liu Kang(Playable) *Kung Lao (Playable) *Scorpion (Playable) *Sub Zero (Playable) *Johnny Cage (Multiplayer Only) *Baraka (Multiplayer Only) *Kitana (Multiplayer Only) *Reptile (Multiplayer Only) *Sonya Blade *Jax *Kabal *Ermac *Kano *Raidenplayable *Goro *Shao Kahn *Shang Tsung *Smoke *Mileena *Jade *Kintaro *Quan Chi *Noob Saibot *Stryker (Name Mentioned) *Cyrax (Name Mentioned) *Sheeva (Name Mentioned) Category:Brotherhood of the Shadow Arenas *Armory *Dead Pool *Goro's Lair *Ice Pit *Kombat Krag *Kombat Tomb *Living Forest *Pit *Portal *Shao Kahn's Arena *Tower *Warrior Shrine *Wasteland *Wu Shi Academy Story A battle raged furiously on Shang Tsung's island fortress in the Lost Sea. While the demon sorcerer watches from his throne, several fights occur: Sonya Blade vs Kano, Johnny Cage vs Reptile, and Sub-Zero vs Scorpion. The Shaolin monk Liu Kang confronts Shang Tsung and is met instead by two of his masked guards. Liu Kang defeats them and fights the sorcerer. Shang Tsung gains the advantage and proceeds to consume Liu Kang's soul but is rudely interrupted by Kung Lao. Kung Lao fights Baraka and Liu Kang continues fighting Shang Tsung. Although the sorcerer tries morphing into various fighters, Liu Kang punches him several times and finishes him with the Flying Kick, sending Shang Tsung through a pillar. Weakened, Shang Tsung tries to get up, but the room quakes. Emerging from a hallway, Goro appears and moves in on any fighter he sees. With Goro distracting everyone else, Shang Tsung creates a portal to Outworld and retreats. He's soon followed by Baraka, Goro, Reptile, Kano, and strangely Scorpion. Raiden appears afterwards and warns the remaining fighters to get off the island palace for it's collapsing into the sea. Everyone evacuates by Baraka and the Tarkata launch an attack on the Wu Shi Academy and capture Sonya. Raiden confirms that Shang Tsung is trying to lure Liu Kang and his allies to Outworld where he can sic his henchmen on them and bide his time for power. If he's successful, Shang Tsung will conquer Earth without winning a Mortal Kombat tournament which is cheating. The Shaolin Monks, Liu Kang and Kung Lao, journey through the nightmarish realm of Outworld to stop the sorcerer's plot. They are guided by Raiden and assisted by Johnny Cage. Throughout their journies, they are joined by a mysterious princess named Kitana, meet familiar foes and eventually save Sonya and stop Shang Tsung. But the sorcerer is not the only person who wants Earth; the Emperor of Outworld wants Earth for his realm and he will stop at nothing until he gets it. Development Differences from MKII storyline *Kung Lao's original story was that he did not want to be the Champion of Mortal Kombat and was more of a quiet, brooding, reluctant hero who only fought when he had to. Instead, Kung Lao is depicted as being arrogant and shows resentment towards Liu Kang for winning the Mortal Kombat tournament and desires to be Champion himself. *Kung Lao was not present in the original tournament, explaining that he didn't want to be the Champion of Mortal Kombat. But in Shaolin Monks' story, he sneaks into Shang Tsung's island and poses as a guard of his troops. *Liu Kang was not present when the Tarkatas attacked the Shaolin Temple, as his Mortal Kombat II bio made this very clear. In the game, he is present and helps fight off the Tarkata. *The MKII comic in its entirety is contradicted by the story as presented in Shaolin Monks. While the fundamental basics remain the same (Shang Tsung's island crumbles, the Shaolin temples are destroyed, Shang Tsung regains his youth, the Earthrealm warriors are lured into Outworld etc.), the details and order of many events and whom fought whom are largely different beween the two. They are two wildly different versions of the same basic story. *The Elder Sub-Zero was originally killed by Scorpion at the end of the first Mortal Kombat tournament. In Shaolin Monks, they both survive the tournament itself, and Scorpion doesn't kill him until the tournament's aftermath. *Kitana is shown having had full knowledge of what Shao Kahn did to her family for quite a while (and, thus, have been fighting against his rule during that time), and is put under a holding spell by Mileena and Jade (herself under the same spell) by Kahn to gain her loyalty. In Mortal Kombat II, it is only recently that she learned the truth, having grown up completely loyal to Kahn and ignorant of her past, and only feigns loyalty to the Emperor during the tournament, with no spell involved. *Kitana hints at a relation between Mileena and Reptile, saying that if they find Mileena, they would surely find Reptile. This is most probably taken from the non-canon Malibu Comic series, where both characters are portrayed sharing a love-hate sort of relation. *There is no mention of Sub-Zero's mission to complete his brother's failed assignment to assassinate Shang Tsung, though it could be argued that just because it isn't mentioned doesn't mean it's been invalidated as it's never contradicted, just noticably not brought up. More of an oddity than a difference. *Originally Goro was supposed to have been thought killed in the original Mortal Kombat tournament. In Shaolin Monks, he survives the first tournament, but is "killed" shortly thereafter in Outworld. *When the player meets Reptile for the first time on Shang Tsung's island, Reptile states that he doesn't serve the sorcerer, but his Mortal Kombat II bio states that he served as a bodyguard to Shang Tsung during the first game, and only came into Shao Kahn's service fully after the second game. *In the game's mythology, Sub-Zero does not know about his brother's whereabouts and believes that he has "mysteriously disapeared", until he finally meets his brother as an undead wraith in Noob-Smoke's Mortal Kombat: Deception ending. However, in Shaolin Monks, Sub-Zero knows that Noob Saibot is his brother, and warns Liu Kang and Kung Lao that he will kill them should they try to harm his brother. *Quan Chi getting the amulet at the end of the game spurred a huge controversy among fans of the series. It is believed that Quan Chi had it since the end of Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. Here, it is rather strange that Shao Kahn has it and Quan Chi gets it from him. *Shaolin Monks shows in a FMV in the Soul Tombs Shang Tsung restores his own youth with a combination of fresh souls and powerful magic, however in Mortal Kombat 2 Shang Tsung's bio and the MK 2 comic state that Shao Kahn restores Shang Tsung's youth and strength. Other controversial matters *The reasons behind Scorpion's boss battle has been highly criticized by fans, who felt it was out of character for Scorpion to just go after Liu Kang and Kung Lao all of a sudden. This made it look like Scorpion had an evil alignment, even though Scorpion is meant to be a neutral character throughout the course of the MK timeline. *The location of the Warrior Shrine has been changed. Originally the shrine was found on Shang Tsung's island, but now it's located near the Shaolin Temples. *Jax's ability to open portals to Earthrealm, contradicting the whole reason why the Outworld Investigation Agency was created. If Shaolin Monks takes place during the timeframe in between the first and second Mortal Kombat tournament, Jax was not a member of the Special Forces and the Outworld Investigation Agency until Mortal Kombat 4. The technology to create portals from one realm to another didn't even exist, during that time, and Jax only entered Outworld through his accepting of the invitation to Shao Kahn's tournament and through Raiden (who opened a portal from Earthrealm to Outworld. *Reptile appearing like a lizard even before starting his de-evolution in Mortal Kombat 4. This is more of an oddity than a real change. *The deaths of Jade, Ermac, Reptile, Baraka and Kano. The only character of the list that was close to death was Kano when he was thrown off a building by Sonya, though this occurred during the events of Mortal Kombat Trilogy. *Goro being killed by Johnny Cage (much like in the movie). *Quan Chi already bearing his tattoos- he gained them during Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. However, Quan Chi's tattoos (which were gained when Quan Chi magically burned them into his skin upon the discovery of Onaga's grave) could be an indirect reference to the Dragon King's existence. *In the game, Kitana is stated to be a native of Outworld and that her father was overthrown by Shao Kahn. But Kitana is actually from Edenia, one of the realms that was made a part of Outworld. *Quan Chi retrieving Shinnok's amulet from Shao Kahn's remains in the game's ending. In the official MK canon, Quan Chi obtained the amulet from the original Sub-Zero during the events depicted in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. Reaction The game has received enthusiastic reviews from critics and gamers alike, especially in comparison with the previous two spin-offs (Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero and Mortal Kombat: Special Forces), which were critical and commercial failures. Among the game's strongest points include its efficient and simple gameplay and a well-received soundtrack (many songs are actually re-mixes of Mortal Kombat I and II tracks) as well as having a large arsenal of gruesome finishing moves that can be performed at almost any time. Unlike Mythologies and Special Forces, which were prequels to the original Mortal Kombat, this one takes place between the first and second games, which gives experienced players a sense of nostalgia especially when venturing to familiar sights like the two Pits, the Kombat Tomb, the Living Forest, the Tower, and the Portal. The PS2 version had few clipping problems for the enemies and causes the game to slow down; the only way to stop it is to defeat the enemy that's halfway through a wall. The Xbox version has similar issues as well as a bug that makes experience points go up at random times. The game also has a glitch where the map appears to show a series of slanted ones and "/" marks down many rows for a split second. .]] Much criticism is directed at the game's storyline because many feel it completely ignored and changed the majority of the events of Mortal Kombat II (ex. Jade, Ermac, Baraka, Reptile and Kano's deaths, Scorpion trying to kill Liu Kang and Kung Lao for no reason, and Goro being killed by Johnny Cage in the game even though in Mortal Kombat II it was stated that Goro was killed during the original Mortal Kombat tournament), and many feel that even with a person hired to write the script and check for continuity between games that many events were retconned. There are also controversial matters in the game's story that don't necessarily pertain to alterations, so much as story elements that were never explained but had a long history of fanon behind them. Namely the origin of Sub-Zero's scar and Kitana being placed under a spell. Sub-Zero's scar has never officially been explained in the Mortal Kombat storyline until Shaolin Monks. Many fans were disappointed that he wasn't scarred by the Lin Kuei when he left the clan in Mortal Kombat Trilogy was invalidated by the game's version (that he was scarred in a fight with Kung Lao). His bio in Mortal Kombat Trilogy states that he was marked by death by the Lin Kuei. Ed Boon, co-creator of the Mortal Kombat series has stated in an online chat "Fight Night" held at the fan site Mortal Kombat Online that the term "marked for death" was meant figuratively because the Lin Kuei had placed a bounty on his head. Shaolin Monks also introduced the idea that during Kitana's days as an assassin for Shao Kahn, she was placed under a spell to erase her memories of her original parents and what Kahn had done to them. This idea is not contradicted anywhere else in the MK series, however, many fans felt that this weakened Kitana's story. Others have said that characters were not portrayed how they should've been. Such as, Scorpion being portrayed as a lunatic, Liu Kang as being very naive (horrifying fans that he was almost like Shujinko), Kung Lao as an arrogant jerk. Others have also felt that the Liu Kang/Kitana relationship was poorly developed and that there should've been more development to it. Also some felt it was out-of-character for Liu Kang and Kung Lao to randomly kill people (ironically the title of the game is Shaolin Monks and Shaolin Monks don't believe in committing murder). Unused Characters By utilizing third-part cheating devices such as Action Replay MAX, it was discovered that there were a number of unused enemies that never any appearances in the final stages of the game, most of them being very glitchy. One such example was a Ninja Wraith, which might have been a prototype or different class of creature for the Brotherhood of Shadow. Also reported were several elemental entities such as a Wind deity modeled after the Hindu god, Shiva (Not to be confused with the Shokan warrior Sheeva) as well as a Japanese Tiger deity capable of ice powers. External links Official websites: *[http://www.mortalkombatshaolinmonks.com Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks] Other websites: *Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks at MobyGames *Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks Comprehensive Strategy Guide at Kamidogu Trivia *This is the only game where Kabal is seen unmasked and unscarred, he is encountered at the Wastelands, the place where there are many Shokans throwing rocks. * Some fans have speculated that this non-cannon MK universe could be part of the MK vs DC, MK: Shaolin Monks being set before MK vs DC Category: Games